


Only a Moment...

by GhstGlitr (Damn_It_Jim_Im_A_Doctor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_It_Jim_Im_A_Doctor/pseuds/GhstGlitr
Summary: I fell in love with Tsukishima Kei the moment I set my eyes on him, and it only took me two years to realise it...The story of how you fell in love with a grumpy lamppost, and the realisation that yes, he's an A-hole, but he's your A-hole.Tsukishima Kei x ReaderShortFic/OneShot- 3k~words[some angst, mostly fluff, probably ooc portrayal]TW-Mentions depression and similar topics (body image etc), though it doesn't go into specifics...-Minor swearing
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. I

I fell in love with Tsukishima Kei the moment I set my eyes on him, and it only took me two years to realise it. 

We had been in my dorm room, just talking, scrolling through social media, doing the normal things we always did when we hung out together alone. The only reason Yamaguchi wasn't there was because he had a class study group to bring his grades up. Everything seemed normal, just an average day. 

I had just finished up in the ensuite, washing my hands before opening the door. As I looked up at him, something caught my attention, though for the life of me I couldn't tell you what it was. He was just as I'd left him, sitting on the edge of my bed, head bent as he watched a video on his phone. I had set my strip lights to multicolour, an impulsive buy after too many hours on TikTok, and the different hues flickered across his face as his brows scrunched in concentration. 

It was something about his face, the expression marring his features, that brought me back to the day we met. 

The first day of university, an elective history class, and my late and slightly embarrassing entrance. The professor had just started his lecture, so my opening of the door had attracted a few unwanted stares. The lecture room was small as there weren't too many students, yet there were still few seats left open as I looked for a space. Not wanting to cause more of a scene I picked the closest one, second row from the back, right on the end. 

Dumping my bag and quietly pulling out my notebook, I hurriedly copied the slide that was currently being projected, not wanting to be behind on the first day. I held my breath as I scribbled down the information, releasing a quiet sigh as I finished the sentence just as he switched to the next one. Though apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Do you mind? Some of us actually want to listen to the lecture."

The comment came from my left, not loud enough to disturb anyone else, but with the tone that said I was meant to hear it. After making sure I had the relevant information for the slide down I turned to look at my grouchy neighbour. 

The first thought to enter my mind as I looked at his face for the first time was just the word ' _whoa_ ', followed by ' _he's hot for a grumpy pants_ '. Blonde with a jawline for days, the glasses he wore accented the contours of his face. His mouth seemed to be set in an almost permanent half scowl, though I thought that it suited him in an odd way. I could tell he was tall just from sitting next to him, and the way his sweater curved over his shoulders and arms encouraged the fact that he was probably pretty toned underneath all the rudeness. 

Bringing my eyes back up to his face I immediately clocked the slight smirk that had spread across his features. Golden eyes flicked over to me for a second before focusing ahead on the lecture.

"If you're going to stare, you might want to make it less obvious next time."

Blushing slightly at the fact I had been caught staring, I too turned back to the class, glad to notice that I hadn't missed anything important while I'd been ogling the boy next to me. 

"What can I say," I muttered to him quietly, just as he had done before, "I have to study my opponent before formulating a battle plan."

Now even I can admit that I'm a little (very) dramatic at times, but honestly, I'd found that it helped in weeding out those who couldn't keep up with me. If they can't jump right in, they're neither good friend or rival material. That's why his reply surprised me so much, as while it was an effective strategy, it wasn't often that someone was able to, or at least bothered to, rise up to the challenge. 

"Don't start battles you can't win."

At that point I knew that whatever happened next, I wanted to know who this boy was, and what better way to do that than start a year long verbal battle with the quick witted blond beside me?

That's how our friendship progressed, through banter and sarcastic insults during our shared class, until a few weeks later, when leaving the lecture, I had the fortune to bump into the one and only Yamaguchi Tadashi as he waited for Tsukishima to join him. 

Seeing me walk out of class next to the tall blond seemed to peak Yamaguchi's interest, and he made his way over before Tsukishima could ditch me in the hallway like he usually did. 

"Tsukki!", he called with a small wave, "who's this?" 

He looked at me with a kind smile, eyes bright and curious, and I decided immediately that I liked this boy. No one could fake such a genuinely kind face. 

Tsukishima just tutted, tilting his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "This is the one that I told you about, that likes to annoy me in my history lectures."

Turning to him with a pout, I clasped my hands together. "Awww Tsukishima, you talk about me? That's so adorable!"

He rolled his eyes, though a small smile graced his lips, and I turned back to Yamaguchi with what I hoped was a nicer smile. Introducing myself, I shook his hand gently. "I'm Tsukishima's mortal enemy, I take it your his handler?" 

Yamaguchi laughed. "Haha, I guess you could say that, though usually I go with childhood friend."

"Wow!," I exclaimed, keeping the humorous tone notable, "you've put up with him for that long? I'm honestly just surprised he has friends really, what with the grumpiness."   
Tsukki scoffed, while Yamaguchi just continued to laugh.

"I like you already."

Looking at his taller friend, Yamaguchi could tell that while he acted aloof, he actually enjoyed the company of his so-called 'mortal enemy', and decided that he would also like to get to know the character in front of him.

"So Tsukki and I are actually headed to get some food before practice, if you're free do you want to join us?"

While Tsukishima uttered an immediate 'no', I took one look at his slightly confused expression and Yamaguchi's nice and sincere one and said yes.

"Sure Yamaguchi, I'd love to get to know the guy who has voluntarily stuck around this walking lamppost for the last however many years." 

As he laughed again at my response, he turned and started walking away as I followed next to him, Tsukishima looming behind us like a protective but intimidating shadow the whole way.

My relationship with both of them only grew from that point on, and Yamaguchi came to be someone I relied on. It wasn't often that I found someone I wanted to depend on, but he was so kind and sweet that I couldn't help but spill my guts whenever anything was wrong. 

Tsukishima, while being the same ball of snark, also warmed up to me eventually, though there was always something that stopped me from being able to tell him my darkest thoughts. I could never pinpoint the exact feeling, but I had speculated that maybe I just didn't want to bother him. That if I pushed too many of my problems onto him, he would decide I wasn't worth the effort and leave. The thought of him leaving and not being part of my life, even after just a year of knowing him, was physically painful to think about.

And then he turned up at my dorm during one of my worst days, and I thought everything was over.


	2. II

Depression had always been something that hit me hard, and with the pressure of university coursework piling up and my constant family issues, one comment from a guy at a frat party about my weight was enough to tip me over the edge. 

  
Sitting on my bathroom floor, tears streaked across my face and hair a frizzy mess, I ignored the incoming texts from Yamaguchi. He had figured something was up when I hadn't replied the morning after the party, and had kept up a regular schedule of texts to see if I was still functioning. I'd replied at first, just a simple 'yes' or 'ok', but as I spiralled I lost the motivation to move. Days like this didn't happen often, not anymore at least, and had only happened once since I had come to University. That time, Yamaguchi rushed over to my dorm and held me through my sobbing until I calmed down enough to talk about what was going through my head. I was truly lucky to have him. But this weekend he had gone home to visit his parents, so here I was, cold, numb and alone. 

  
Until a loud knock sounded at my door. I barely registered the sound, simply staring ahead at the toilet as I thought in self destructive circles. There was murmuring from the other side of the door, before the handle twisted and it was slowly pushed open. _Huh_ , I thought, _I forgot to lock it again._

  
The voice spoke again, closer this time. "Yeah, I'm in Yams, the door was unlocked. I'll call you back later."

  
Footsteps sounded along the carpeted floor, moving closer to the bathroom door. There was a moment of silence, a sigh of frustration, then the door opened, a flood of light spilling out of the bathroom. The harsh light illuminated Tsukishima's tall form as he stood in the doorway, deadly still as he took in the sight in front of him.

  
Head leaning back against the side of the bath, I stared straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge his presence. _He's going to leave anyway_ , I thought, _now that he knows how messed up you are_. Knees tucked up to my chest, I had my arms wrapped tightly around them, everything aching from holding the position for so long. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, the fluorescent bathroom lights were good at disorienting me from the outside world. I was just waiting for him to turn around and walk away, just as I had pictured so many times in my head, replaying itself over and over and over. 

  
But he didn't. He carefully stepped towards me, inching his way over as if he were afraid of startling me. Tsukishima knelt down next to me, looking over my blank, tear soaked face, but what surprised me the most was the concerned expression directed my way. I could only see him through my peripheral vision, but even I had to admit to myself that he looked worried. 

  
_This isn't how this played out in my head_. 

  
He sat down, as close as he possibly could, thigh touching thigh, and slowly moved one arm around my back as the other curved under my scrunched knees. While I knew what was going on, I didn't understand. _Hes meant to run, to hate me. What is he doing?_

  
Tsukishima lifted me, placing me in his lap. I was still stiff, locked up from being on the floor for so long, but his hand gently guided my head to his chest, as his arms came up and around me. He hugged me to him, his face pressed down into my hair. Tsukki was warm, his chest toned yet soft, and he had the lingering scent of coffee and sweat. _He must have come straight from volleyball practice._

  
I was still processing the fact that he was here, that he didn't leave, when he muttered the words that broke me. 

  
Pressing his face further into my hair, he spoke quietly. "I know I'm an asshole, but I'm always going to be here. No matter what happens, you're stuck with me."

  
All at once, the tears fell faster, a sob ripping through my chest as I clung to him, face buried in his neck. He just held me tighter, one hand coming up to cradle my head as he let me cry myself to sleep in his lap. That night he stayed with me, carrying me to my bed before he grabbed my spare duvet and huddled on the small sofa. 

  
~

  
I woke up to him sitting on the floor beside my bed, reading a book, with what looked like a bagged pastry and a bottle of orange juice next to him. When he noticed me shuffle in my sheets, he immediately picked up the small breakfast and placed it on my bedside table near my head. 

  
"Yamaguchi said you probably wouldn't have eaten anything since yesterday so I got this. It's not much but we can get some lunch a little later if you're feeling up to it."

  
It was evident that he didn't really know how to act. He was barely used to interacting with people normally, and now he had to deal with me post-breakdown. But he was still here and he was trying his best to help me in any way he could, and that was enough to bring a small smile to my face. The sight of my smile seemed to reassure him somewhat, as he closed his book and stood up, heading for my closet. He looked through my more comfortable clothes before looking over his shoulder at me. 

  
"After your breakfast," he said, pulling out a soft hoodie, "do you want to shower? Or you can go back to sleep if you want, but you should definitely try and eat something at least."

  
Sitting up slowly, I reached for the bottle of orange juice. Taking a sip, I swallowed before quietly muttering "I'll shower". My voice was hoarse from all the crying, but he seemed to hear me anyway, as he flashed a small smile before turning back to my closet. 

  
The rest of the day continued in a similar manner, with Tsukki being careful around me, until I managed my first sarcastic remark and he realised I wasn't going to shatter like glass. The snarky Tsukishima returned, and while there was a new kind of dynamic between us, it was one of understanding that the other wasn't going anywhere. Things were normal again, but a new, better normal.


	3. III

From that point on, though it took almost two years, we opened up to each other, becoming more comfortable talking about the more sensitive topics. He told me about his childhood, and his insecurities as both a volleyball player and in everyday life. In return I showed him my own dark spots, my family stress and body image, and how it had gotten better until that night. It brought us closer together and made us better friends, and Yamaguchi was ecstatic that we had learned to rely on each other as well as him.

But of course, that didn't stop the verbal battle we had created.

As I sat on the toilet, finishing up my business, I could hear Tsukki bark a laugh through the bathroom door.

"This pygmy goat looks exactly like you!," he called, apparently replaying a video he had found, "and it's just as stupid as you are!"

"Right, that's it." I muttered, quickly finishing up and flushing, before hurriedly washing my hands.

It was that moment as I opened the door and looked up at him, that something caught my attention, though for the life of me I couldn't tell you what it was. He was just as I'd left him, sitting on the edge of my bed, head bent as he watched something on his phone. I had set my strip lights to multicolour, an impulsive buy after too many hours on TikTok, and the different hues flickered across his face as his brows scrunched in concentration.

As I looked at him, time seemed to slow, and my heart beat loudly in my chest. I took in every detail of him, just as I had done on that very first day, and found that I couldn't look away from him even if I had wanted to. _Huh_ , I thought, watching as his face lit up in amusement at the same video he had just watched 10 times, _i'm in love with this idiot_. The truth of the thought spiralled through me, but as I looked at him it settled into an overwhelming calm, a feeling of security that I had never felt before.

I seemed to move without thinking, making my way over to him as if it was the most natural thing to do. Finally noticing me, Tsukishima lifted his head, a smug smirk on his face as he held up his phone to show me the goat that he claimed looked like me. I didn't even glance at the screen as I took it from his hand, tossing it gently onto the bed beside him. Eyebrows furrowing, Tsukki looked up at me, evidently confused by my actions and determined face as I straddled his lap on the bed. He had time to stop me, but he didn't. I cradled his neck in my palms, pulling him closer, my eyes fluttering closed as I brought my lips to his.

It only took a second for his arms to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer as his soft lips melded with my own, kissing me back almost hungrily as my thumb stroked over his jaw. His hands splayed out across my back, holding me to him as we continued this way for an unknown amount of time. His kiss was disorienting, blinding me to everything outside of us, an intense heat flooding its way throughout my entire body.

By the time we pulled away I was lightheaded, panting slightly as I rested my forehead against his. Tsukki was in a similar condition, one hand still on my back as the other trailed down to my thigh, keeping hold of it to keep me steady in his lap as he traced soothing circles into my skin. My eyes were still closed, my mind reeling from the fact that I had just kissed Tsukki, but it was like I could just _feel_ the smirk emanating from him, especially from this small a distance. He nudged his nose against mine, prompting a contented hum to escape my throat.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest and into mine.

"Well," he rumbled, somehow managing to pull me even closer, his lips brushing mine as he spoke, "that was unexpected."

My brows furrowed as I finally realised what position I had just put us both in. Yes, he kissed me back, but I practically forced myself on him out of nowhere. As I thought to remove myself from his hold, Tsukki seemed to read my mind, his grip further circling my waist as the hand that had previously held my thigh moved up to cup my face.

"Unexpected, yes," he whispered, his breath tickling over my face as his voice softened, "but definitely not unwanted."

And with that, he brought his lips to mine once again, capturing both my mouth and my heart as I fully relaxed into his hold. Kei was gentle, fingers running tenderly over my cheek as my hands twisted into his hair. It was calming and exciting all at once, a rush I'd never experienced before in my life, but it also felt safe, like nothing could go wrong as long as I was wrapped in Kei's arms.

That's how we stayed, long into the night, our bodies close together, simply enjoying each other's embrace as we talked and laughed and kissed.

It was safe and happy and warm and perfect. Everything had changed, but it was a good change, and in the end, all it took was a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Tan y tro nesaf ...


End file.
